Starlight
by Romee-Blast
Summary: Baiser à la belle étoile : un concept qui peut paraître très romantique.   En pratique, ça donne... heu... ça.


Starlight

_Baiser à la belle étoile : un concept qui peut paraître très romantique. _

_En pratique, ça donne... heu... ça._

**Chaussette ; aguicheur ; famine ; professer ; enrobage.**

Persos : Snape, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna.

Couples : HPSS ; NLLL ; SFDT.

Severus se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussettes et gémit en sentant une bouche vorace s'affairer dans son cou. Il se retourna, et plaqua le jeune homme brun entre l'herbe fraiche du parc et son propre corps à demi-dévêtu. Son cadet captura ses lèvres en un baiser exigeant alors que lui-même défaisait la boucle de sa ceinture en grognant d'anticipation. « Hum, Sev', c'était la meilleure idée que tu n'aies eue depuis longtemps... C'est terriblement... Mfff... Excitant de... Oh oui ! … Faire ça dans le... Hum... Parc... ! … Mmm, oui, continue, là, comme ça... » Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de son désormais-plus-élève-depuis-six-heures tandis que celui-ci haletait sous ses caresses adroites, quand il entendit un bruit près d'eux, sur leur gauche. Harry se releva vivement, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de son ainé, et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Le souffle court et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, il regarda son vis-à-vis qui avait de son côté stoppé tout mouvement, ses yeux noirs fixés sur l'origine du bruit, tentant d'apercevoir dans l'obscurité ce qui les avait interrompus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien... ? » Le gryfondor se tut en sentant un doigt fin se poser sur ses lèvres. Son serpentard se détacha lentement de lui sous son regard réprobateur, et se dirigea vers le massif de roses d'où était venu le son dérangeant. Cependant, il se stoppa en entendant de nouveau du bruit. Harry-curieux-Potter se rapprocha pour entendre la conversation chuchotée à quelques pas d'eux. « Oh, Dean, c'est la meilleure idée que tu n'aies jamais eue... » disait une voix jeune et masculine sur un ton aguicheur. Severus et son compagnon se rapprochèrent encore, et découvrirent avec stupeur deux des camarades de dortoir de Harry allongés sur l'herbe, de l'autre côté du massif, un certain blondinet chevauchant le-dit-Dean, en défaisant sa cravate rouge et or, puis en déboutonnant sa chemise nonchalamment, puis... Severus se perdit dans la contemplation de Seamus Finnigan se déshabillant d'une manière très lente, et très, _très_ sexy, quand il sentit une légère tape sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut de la présence d'Harry, qui lui lança un regard furibond. « Nan mais t'as qu'à le dire si tu préfères regarder Seamus faire un strip' au lieu de me baiser ! » Severus regarda le corps presque nu du jeune homme qui s'offrait à lui, de haut en bas, et sourit d'un air coquin : il avait un bien meilleur morceau devant lui que derrière ce buisson. Il l'embrassa donc avec ferveur, recommençant à faire courir ses mains sur son corps fin et souple, quand ils se figèrent de nouveau, entendant une exclamation du côté des deux autres. « Dean, espèce de cochon ! Tu crois quand-même pas garder tes chaussettes pour me faire l'amour ! » « Heu... Non, bien sûr que non... » Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

Severus sentit alors son partenaire se contorsionner à ses côtés pour enlever ses propres chaussettes, et émit un petit ricanement moqueur. Il sentit de nouveau une légère tape, sur son torse cette fois-ci, et entraperçut un regard pseudo-menaçant à travers une frange noire décoiffée, avant qu'Harry n'entreprenne de finir de le déshabiller... Severus recommença à se détendre, profitant des caresses et baisers en tous genres dont le jeune homme marquait chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qu'il dénudait. Une fois leurs deux corps entièrement découverts, à peine visibles sous la faible lumière des étoiles et d'un croissant de lune, le professeur de potions put apprécier la sensation de l'érection du plus jeune se frottant contre sa peau, alors que celui-ci se hissait sur ses cuisses et venait cueillir ses lèvres en un tendre baiser. Il fit glisser la paume de sa main jusqu'au creux des reins du plus jeune, et pencha la tête en avant pour parsemer sa clavicule de baisers mouillés, alors qu'un nouveau bruit le fit se figer, de nature tout à fait différente cette fois-ci...

« Sev ! Tu aurais pu t'assurer de manger à ta faim avant de venir, quand-même... » Malgré lui, Severus se sentit rougir de honte. « C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête la fin de mes études à Poudlard, tu pourrais faire un effort, car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il n'est pas d'un romantisme fou... » Harry s'était écarté de lui pour pouvoir lui lancer tout à son aise une œillade meurtrière. « ... ni d'un plaisir brûlant, ou encore d'une satisfaction sans borne... » Il ponctuait sa déclaration de grands gestes emportés dont Severus essayait de réduire l'ampleur, de peur de se faire remarquer depuis les fenêtres du château – on ne sait jamais. « ... que d'entendre ton ventre crier famine alors que je m'apprête à me donner à toi. A. Me. Donner. A toi... Tout. Entier. Sev... Arrh » L'air furibond qui avait gagné le visage de Harry se transformait au fur et à mesure de sa tirade enflammée en une expression exatique, alors que son amant lassé de ses simagrées avait repris l'exploration de son corps. Il leva les yeux depuis le nombril du jeune homme, dont il était sur le point de commencer à s'occuper méticuleusement, et décida de se remettre à hauteur de son partenaire, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. « Tout entier... hein ? J'ai hâte de voir ça... » Le murmure qui avait été prononcé tout près de son oreille déclencha une vague de frissons chez le plus jeune, qui se cambra contre son ancien professeur en gémissant de nouveau, sous les caresses expertes qu'il venait de reprendre...

Leurs deux corps nus se confondant alors dans la nuit s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un capharnaüm de bras, de jambes – de cheveux, aussi. Severus, aidé de caresses stratégiques, retourna doucement son partenaire sur le ventre, et commença à lui faire écarter lentement les cuisses, souhaitant par-dessus tout que les élèves et les grognements d'estomacs les laissent à présent tranquilles pour tout le reste de leur activité. Il prodiguait en même temps de nombreux baisers et caresses sur le dos du plus jeune, qui se trémoussait d'impatience et d'excitation sous lui, et... « Oh ! Neville ! C'est _si gentil_ à toi d'y avoir pensé ! » Il sentit Harry se redresser brusquement sous lui et le repousser violemment. « Ah n- » Il posa fermement sa main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer son exclamation et lui intima du regard de rester silencieux. Il était lui aussi fort ennuyé d'être _une fois encore_ dérangés – il n'aurait pas dû y penser, ça leur avait à tous les coups porté la poisse... Cela dit, il aurait été _encore plus_ ennuyé si les quatre élèves à proximité les avaient remarqués. Eux. Enlacés. Dans toute leur nudité. Et il l'expliqua au Griffondor. Qui soupira de dépit et s'appuya dos contre son torse. C'était du joli, ça, maintenant. Coupés dans leur élan. Luna Lovegood, qui ne se doutait pas des deux couples qu'elle venait d'interrompre, à proximité, continuait sur sa lancée. « Quand je pense que je t'en ai parlé il y a un mois, et qu'on n'a plus abordé le sujet, Nev', tu y as pensé ! C'est bien cette nuit que la lune est propice à la capture d'escargots-garous ! » « Heu... Bien, en fait... »

Severus ricana. Visiblement la capture d'escargots-garous – non mais qu'est-ce que c'étaient encore que ces idioties ? - n'était pas au programme du jeune Longbottom... Bien fait pour lui. « Je pensais, heu... Avant d'aller capturer les escargots, à... Heu... » Severus et Harry, qui n'avaient pour le coup plus très envie de s'envoyer en l'air, à quelques mètres à peine de quatre camarades de ce dernier, décidèrent, puisqu'ils étaient là, d'écouter Neville essayer de se dépêtrer de la situation qui lui avait visiblement échappé. Il toussota, bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles qui firent lever les yeux au ciel à Severus, puis inspira profondément, visiblement déterminé à se jeter à l'eau. « Luna, en fait si je suis venu ici ce soir, c'est pour... » « Oui, je sais Nev', les escargots ! » Neville sembla alors pris d'une subite envie de se jeter dans le lac, et de s'y laisser couler. Severus en aurait presque éprouvé un léger sentiment de pitié pour lui... S'il ne venait pas de l'interrompre, à deux doigts de prendre son partenaire, dans un contexte on ne peut plus excitant. « Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié le matériel ! … Bon. Ce n'est pas grave, en fait, je suis désolée mais j'avais un peu anticipé ta surprise, et j'avais pensé à prendre quelques petites cho... »

« En fait... » Reprit courageusement Neville, qui avait finalement dû réussir à récupérer tous les morceaux éparpillés de son courage et à les recoller. « Si je t'ai amenée ici ce soir, c'est parce que je souhaitais que nous puissions profiter de ce cadre intime et heu... Romantique... Pour te... Heu... » « Je le vois rougir » Intervint Harry, les yeux fixés sur l'autre couple, alors que Neville faisait une pause pour reprendre son souffle – et récupérer un morceau – de sa témérité, cette fois – qui avait décidé de se faire la malle. « Je _sais_ qu'il fait nuit, et tout, mais je suis sûr de le voir rougir, non mais regarde, Sev'... Et puis tu as vu l'état dans lequel il est, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à nous faire une crise de spasmophilie, là dans pas longtemps – tu sais, c'est à cause de ça qu'il galère à fond en potions, ce n'est pas vraiment ça faute si... » Severus soupira, dépité. Son amant avait décidément l'air aussi passionné devant l'échange absolument bêtifiant et sans intérêt qu'entretenaient Longbottom et Lovegood qu'il l'avait été quand ils étaient arrivés ici, certains que cette idée de forniquer dans le parc pour fêter la fin des examens était une... Bonne idée.

« Je suis ici pour... » _Bon, allez, crache le morceau, qu'on puisse ramasser nos affaires et partir d'ici_. L'endroit n'était définitivement plus excitant du tout, là. « … Pour professer ma vénération sempiternelle à l'égard de ton individu en général, déesse de la lune dans la mythologie romaine. » _… Ah..._ Ils observèrent les deux étudiants se faire face, Neville commençant à se trémousser devant l'absence de réponse de Luna, et Luna regardant Neville se trémousser devant son absence de réponse. « Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'essayer de faire, là ? » Se demanda Severus à voix haute. « En fait » Intervint Harry « Je crois que c'est en rapport avec la partie « courriers du coeur » de _Jeunes Sorciers en Manque_... » « Jeunes Sorciers en... Quoi ? » « Heu... Ben, un magazine pour heu... Je crois que le titre est assez explicite. Enfin bref, les garçons aiment bien lire ça en groupe, et ils m'incluent de force, parce qu'ils croient que je suis célibataire, puceau – comme la plupart d'entre-eux – et trop gêné pour l'avouer et m'inclure de moi-même dans leurs petites réunions plus ou moins cochonnes – je tiens à préciser que je suis _forcé_, et qu'en plus ils ne matent que des filles, des _filles_, Sev... Quoi qu'il en soit, avant-hier soir c'était la veille de l'ASPIC d'histoire de la magie, et comme on savait qu'on allait de toutes façons se planter, on a lu toute la nuit ce truc... » « Abrège. » « Gnagnagna... » Regard noir. « Enfin bref, oui... Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait un conseil dans les courriers du cœur, qui disait que pour impressionner une fille avec une lettre d'amour, il fallait chercher des mots d'un niveau de langage plus élevé que ceux qu'on utilise d'habitude (comme si toutes les filles avaient un vocabulaire plus étendu que celui des garçons ; enfin, je veux dire, je n'ai jamais entendu Lavande dire autre chose que _Woa_, _Genre le Naze_ ou _Clair ça craint_ passées huit heures du soir... ) Enfin bref, je pense que Nev' n'a pas réellement saisi que trop de synonymes tue le synonyme. » Regard exaspéré. « Enfin bref, oui, que l'usage trop prononcé rend l'usage inutile, voire nuisible. Enfin, je veux dire... »

« D'accord. En gros ton crétin de copain a voulu impressionner la petite blonde écervelée avec des mots pompeux, mais il s'est ramassé en beauté et elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre parce que – soyons honnêtes, vu son niveau intellectuel qui ne doit pas être très loin du négatif – elle n'a même pas dû saisir un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. » « Heu... Oui, je crois que c'est à peu près ça. » Harry avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour son ami, et déposa sa tête contre celle de Severus en regardant le couple un peu plus loin, toujours muet. Luna se décida finalement à parler... « Oh, Nev ! C'était la chose la plus romantique que je n'ai jamais entendue ! » … Cette nuit-là, deux hommes bruns cachés dans le parc de Poudlard pensèrent simultanément à courir à l'infirmerie vérifier l'état de leur mâchoire pendante, – et également l'état de leur ouïe.

« … devrait aller avec une paire de chaussettes, tu vas voir on va se débrouiller, Nev'. » Les deux amants désespérés virent la jeune fille blonde attraper Neville par le bras et le tirer dans la direction opposée à la leur, tout en plantant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. « Tu sais, c'est très important de recueillir les escargots-garous et de bien s'en occuper ; est-ce que tu t'es renseigné sur leurs conditions de vie ? Non, bien sûr... Et bien tu n'as pas idée de l'ampleur de la famine chez les escargots-garous, surtout à cette période de l'année... » Elle continua son baratin en s'en allant rapidement... « Cette fille est complètement folle. » Commenta simplement Harry, un léger sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Severus acquiesça.

Ils n'aperçurent pas Luna tourner la tête vers eux quelques instants plus tard, un sourire entendu sur ses propres lèvres...

« Bien, je pense que nous pouvons ramasser nos vêtements et rentrer dans nos appartements respectifs, toi et moi, maintenant... » Déclara le professeur de potions, en se redressant légèrement et en commençant à avancer à quatre pattes vers l'endroit où il avait laissé la majorité de ses affaires. Il fut suivi de près par son désormais ancien élève, qui arborait un air résigné. Ils commencèrent par se rapprocher du fameux massif de roses où se trouvaient les deux camarades du jeune homme plus tôt... Et où ils se trouvaient encore, apparemment ; nullement découragés par la discussion de Neville et Luna, qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas pu manquer – en fait, ils en étaient encore plus proche qu'eux – ils étaient en train de s'allonger sur l'herbe humide du parc et se lançaient des regards aguicheurs tout en se caressant fébrilement. Harry avait cessé de se rhabiller alors qu'il renfilait à peine ses chaussettes et avait les yeux fixé sur le jeune couple, qui ne les avait visiblement pas remarqués, tout à ses ébats débutants. Comme hypnotisé, il regarda la bouche de Seamus cheminer lascivement depuis la clavicule de Dean, encore et toujours plus bas, passant sur son téton droit, le mordillant légèrement, puis faisant subir le même traitement au gauche, descendant vers le nombril, caressant au passage chaque parcelle de peau moite qu'elle rencontrait, puis embrasser sur toute sa longueur la ligne brune qui menait à sa virilité tendue et...

« Nan mais t'as qu'à le dire si tu préfères regarder Seamus faire un srip' plutôt que me baiser » Singea doucement Severus derrière lui. Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et plus encore en entendant son compagnon susurrer un « _petit voyeur_ » entre deux laçages de bottes. D'ailleurs, alors que lui n'avait qu'un caleçon et une chaussette, Severus était complètement habillé, prêt à partir, et exaspéré. « Puisque tu as l'air de trouver le spectacle si intéressant, je vais te laisser regarder tes deux camarades de classe s'envoyer en l'air derrière ce massif de roses, pendant que je vais rentrer bien au chaud dans mes quartiers. Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à eux, s'ils te passionnent tant ! » Sur cette dernière réplique cinglante, il se mit à quatre pattes, avança vers un endroit où il pourrait se lever et finir son chemin d'une démarche plus digne sans se faire voir et... s'arrêta brusquement. Le sang lui aurait monté aux joues, s'il n'avait pas commencé à influer dans une zone nettement plus intéressante de son anatomie, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. _Tu n'as qu'à te joindre à eux... Tss, ridicule_. Il continua son chemin rapidement, quand il entendit des gémissements venir depuis l'endroit qu'il venait de partir. Incapable de se contrôler, il tourna la tête, et aperçu le jeune homme blond, non loin, chevaucher son partenaire d'une manière qui ne laissait, ma foi, pas vraiment place à l'imagination en ce qui concernait ce qu'il avait entre les cuisses... Il rougit, cette fois-ci, et eut un peu de mal à détourner le regard.

Il reprit, _une nouvelle fois_, son chemin quand, _à nouveau_, il fut interrompu. Par une main. Sur ses fesses. En l'air. Il tourna la tête, et aperçu le regard vert et lubrique de son partenaire. « Alors, à ce que je vois ils ont l'air de t'intéresser, toi aussi, hein ? » Un clin-d'œil plus tard, Harry avait fondu sur le professeur, tel un aigle sur sa proie, et l'avait épinglé sur le sol, empêchant toute éventuelle protestation d'un baiser vorace. Les poignets maintenus au sol des deux côtés de son visage par les mains de son compagnon, allongé sur le dos, le même compagnon à califourchon sur son ventre, le dominant de toute sa taille, il se débattit vaguement, et envoya une œillade noire à son vis-à-vis pour la forme... Il cessa cependant toute forme de pseudo-opposition quand il entendit un des jeunes hommes plus loin professer tout son plaisir à grand renfort de gémissements bruyants et hautement érotiques. Il sentit ses poignets être libérés, et ses vêtements lui être de nouveau ôtés. En même temps, maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils n'allaient tout de même pas repartir sans rien faire...

_C'est ainsi que la si respectable école de sorcellerie Poudlard vit son parc se transformer en véritable lieu de perdition pour la soirée – sans compter les lesbiennes du placard à balai du troisième étage, les zoophiles sado-masoschistes dans les cachots, ou le vibro du professeur... Ah, oui, heu... Bon, je tiens à ma vie, hein, donc on va en rester là pour ce soir : à vous les studios !_

Fin.


End file.
